


Secret Tale From The Clergy Living Quarters

by CardinalCopia



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Drabble, Half-Sibling Incest, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalCopia/pseuds/CardinalCopia
Summary: 3 guys, 1 blowjob.





	Secret Tale From The Clergy Living Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I wasn't the only asshole writing these...

Emeritus the second had had a long day. On this particular one, everyone was getting on his nerves, it seems. But he must have lucked out because he didn’t encounter either his brother’s or Copia’s antics at all in the past hours. Actually, he hadn’t encountered them at all… but he didn’t much care. As much as he wanted a distraction, he figured the best way to do that was some good wine or whiskey and as many smokes as his heart desired.

He was practically daydreaming about it by the point he rounded the corner in the hall and strode straight to his living quarters. Once the door shut behind him, he breathed easier and slipped off his sunglasses. The room was pretty dark currently, but he didn’t bother too much with turning on the light. Instead, he placed the pair of spectacles onto a nearby table and trailed towards his bed as he took off his jacket. He needed this break, fucking damn it. It’s when he approached the bed that he realized that somebody was on it. He halted, glaring.

“Why the hell are you and the rat here?” He said, knowing full well who could it be.

“Took you a bit to notice, frate.” The third Emeritus said, with an obvious pout that the older brother could sense even in the dark.

“I had enough bullshit for today. I don’t need this.”

“Actually, about that.” The cardinal spoke up. “We did wait here for quite a while.”

“Then why the fuck did you sit here in the dark for all this time?”

“Eh… Well, I mean—“ Copia was struggling along, trying not to stutter. His fear for the eldest sibling never faltered.  

“We were just talking really.” The youngest cut in then. “What the Cardinal was trying to get at was: it’d be a shame to just leave us hanging.”

“Belle, you know I am yours whenever, but perhaps not tonight.” II was trying his best not to sigh in frustration.

Copia then leaned in and whispered something or other into III’s ear. The youngest man smirked, but that was left unseen by all.

Without much more of air for consideration, the younger Emeritus grabbed at his kin’s belt buckled and pulled him forward. Now II couldn’t hold it back and he indeed sighed. It didn’t take much longer to feel his brother’s lips on his as the other pushed him further and further until they forced the oldest of the three to lean against a wall. Soon after, Copia’s hands worked away at undoing the belt and pants and III slipped lower and lower until he leaned against his sibling’s thigh.

It’s all it took to change the eldest Emeritus’ brother’s mind. He was already ready to go, whatever that may entail. Perhaps, arousal not reaching its peak, but this mere thought of the two of them on their knees before him… that was enthralling. He wished the lights were on so he could see it better.

The two slid II’s pants down only enough to free his cock. And once they did, their both mouths worked away, licking every inch of sensitive flesh until the former Papa’s prick was a full-on erection. He could feel the two’s heads bop away, occasionally brushing against him, but mostly it was their mouths on his cock that took away all his concentration.

Not being sure how to proceed with his hands (despite how much he longed to entangle it in both their hair…) he pressed them against the wall. Breathing becoming jagged, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

It was maddening, feeling the constant licking and sucking. So as much as he tended to last longer than others, it is then that he realized this wouldn’t be that kind of case.

The moans coming from the two below surely didn’t help. The rat sounded desperate, while the damn dandy idiot made a show out of it. But fuck, if II wasn’t getting off on it.

About a minute and a half. That’s how long he lasted.

He came into the edges of both their mouths and sunk a bit lower against the wall.

III chuckled and the Cardinal hummed. But surely it was enough. The two little idiots may be the death of him.


End file.
